


Happy Birthday Prompto

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: When you don't have parents who make a big deal out of your birthday, or close friends who make a big deal out of your birthday... you just don't realise that it is meant to be a very special day.





	Happy Birthday Prompto

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Much thanks to immoral-crow for the beta :-)


End file.
